Kreacher Pierson
, o el Ladrón, es uno de los disponibles en , se desbloquea al completar el prólogo. Trasfondo Después de entregar el control del orfanato de White Sand Street a la Iglesia, Kreacher no se ha entregado a la extravagancia. Desde entonces, sus pensamientos se han preocupado sobre si debería tratar de ayudar a más niños, pero tal vez sea hora de que otros ayuden a pagar la factura. Características Externas Objetivos de Deducción Todos los Objetivos completados compensarán al jugador con +335 puntos Lógicos para el Camino Lógico #:La gente tiende a confiar con las personas amables, así que estoy tratando de serlo. #* Objetivo Básico: Cura exitosamente a 1 compañero #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Cura exitosamente a 2 compañeros #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Cura exitosamente a 3 compañeros #: Conclusión #: Oh, por supuesto. Amo la filantropía. #'Light-footed' #:Lower your body, slow down, don't get caught. This is my specialty." #* Objetivo Básico: Encuéntrate con 1 compañero #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Encuéntrate con 2 compañeros #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Encuéntrate con 3 compañeros #: Conclusión #: Kreacher Pierson es experto en cubrir sus huellas. #'The Secret' #:Con el tiempo, todos los secretos salen a la luz. #* Objetivo Básico: 100% de progreso de decodificación #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: 200% de progreso de decodificación #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: 300% de progreso de decodificación #: Conclusión #: Diario de un huérfano 1: La amable señora me dio un pedazo de pan blanco, tan caliente y suave. Pero vi como Kreacher le arrebató el bolso y no dije nada. Soy horrible. #'Treasure' #:Las riquezas y los tesoros no caerán del cielo. Tienes que salir y crear tu propia riqueza. #* Objetivo Básico: Abre 1 cofre #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Abre 2 cofres #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Abre 3 cofres #: Conclusión #: Orphan Diary 2: "Kreacher said that there was a new child who came here tonight. He's lucky, only lost the left side. Veronica said he needed some rest. I saw her holding the dirty sheets, covered in red stains. Hope he doesn't miss breakfast tomorrow. #'Truth Denier' #: Mentiras y engaños me consuelan; me hace sentir seguro. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa del cazador 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Escapa del cazador 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Escapa del cazador 3 veces #: Conclusión #: Una foto grupal: Kreacher Pierson y un grupo de niños discapacitados. En la pared detrás de ellos cuelga una pancarta: Hogar, dulce hogar. #'Cooperation' #:A menudo necesitas aprender a trabajar con otros cuando vives en la calle y aquí no hay excepción. #* Objetivo Básico: 30 de progreso de decodificación cooperativo #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: 50 de progreso de decodificación cooperativo #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: 70 de progreso de decodificación cooperativo #: Conclusión #: Un informe: El primer orfanato en White Sand Street, dirigido por Kreacher Pierson, se inauguró oficialmente. #'Dark Under Light' #:See the light, shun the shadow. People often fail to see what's rotting beneath the shiny surface. #* Objetivo Básico: Ciega al cazador con una linterna 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Ciega al cazador con una linterna 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Ciega al cazador con una linterna 3 veces #: Conclusión #: Una foto: en el orfanato, Kreacher Pierson y un sacerdote en uniforme conducen una banda de niños discapacitados. #'Cover Their Eyes' #:No todo se puede hacerse público. #* Objetivo Básico: Completa 1 calibración #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Completa 2 calibraciones #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Completa 3 calibraciones #: Conclusión #: Carta a Kreacher Pierson 1: Los huérfanos en el orfanato que son diagnosticados con enfermedades mentales deben ser enviados a la institución mental administrada por la Iglesia Católica para recibir un tratamiento integral. #'Death Struggle' #:El cazador se acerca, pero nunca me rendiré. No seré atrapado de nuevo. #* Objetivo Básico: Aturde al cazador con un palé 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Aturde al cazador con un palé 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Aturde al cazador con un palé 3 veces #: Conclusión #: Archivo: una foto policial de Kreacher Pierson. La esquina inferior izquierda dice: "Robo". #'Start Over' #:Incluso cuando las cosas empeoren, necesitarás encontrar una manera de animarte. #* Objetivo Básico: Rescata a 1 compañero de una silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Rescata a 2 compañeros de una silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Rescata a 3 compañeros de una silla cohete #: Conclusión #: Un artículo: Según la clínica de la iglesia la semana pasada, se descubrió que al menos 12 niños en el Orfanato de White Sand Street tenían diversos grados de enfermedad mental. El orfanato de White Sand Street será transformado por la iglesia en una institución mental para niños. #'Escape' #:Un escape exitoso puede atribuirse a la suerte, pero no estoy confiando en eso. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa del cazador 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Escapa del cazador 5 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Escapa del cazador 7 veces #: Conclusión #: Carta a Kreacher Pierson 2: una sabia elección. Dios apreciará tu generosidad. Por supuesto, el gobierno lo compensará por todas sus pérdidas financieras. White Sand Street necesita un nuevo orfanato, y creo que eres la persona más adecuada para manejarlo. After deducing Node 11: Escape, Thief's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Decoración de Apariencia Referencias Puedes ver también Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Supervivientes